The Bird Born From The Sand
by EnergyEmber
Summary: She's a medical-nin prodagy whos always looking towards the sky. He's an outcast of the Sand, a monster in human flesh. They form a forbidden bond and then riped apart, four years seperated only to be reunited, as old feelings begin to stir.
1. Chapter 1: A welcoming friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters/plot line from Naruto.

Hello, readers. This is my first Naruto fanfic, and I hope it goes overwell. This is mainly a story to help break up my other stories thought prossess. Well actually a story doesn't have a thought process so it would be to help break up my thought process for my other stories... anyways I hope you enjoy !! Thx bye

* * *

Sounds of innocent children's laughter fill the sandy park as a group of kids play ball; unaware of the pain that surrounds their everyday lives. A cloud of sand is kicked up as their ball flies up, obscuring the children's view. Once the dust clears, the children discover their blue ball far beyond their reach, on top of a stonewall. The small children stare up in disbelief that their source of enjoyment could be snatched away so easily.

"What now?" asks one of the children; an answer soon follows as the ball floats down to earth on a blanket of sand. It lands in the arms of a small boy, about four years old. His mob of red hair blows in the wind as the sand swirls behind him returning to the ground. Stretching his arms out, he offers the ball to the group of kids. The children's eyes widen as they start to back up, keeping their distance from the misplaced boy.

"We don't want that anymore!" exclaims one of the kids.

"Yeah, it's been touched by a monster!" shouts another child in agreement. The small group runs off in fear leaving the strange boy alone. With shaky hands, he drops the ball and watches it roll away with his dim green eyes.

"Even you don't want to play with me," he mumbles, wiping away the mist from his eyes.

"I'll play with you," states a soft voice. The boy looks up and is surprised to find a girl, holding the ball, about his age. Her red hair, matching his own, is pulled back into two small ponytails, the ends barely touching her shoulders. She is wearing a simple purple sundress with whit clouds along the bottom and matching white sandals. However, it is not that she is talking to him, despite all the other kids already left, that surprised the boy the most, but her bright yet soft smile; clearly meant for him. The boy merely gives her a questioning look, still surprised she had not ran away with the rest.

"I'll play with you," she repeats taking a step closer.

"B-but aren't you…" he trails off afraid of the answer to the unasked question.

"Aren't I what?" she asks tossing the ball to the boy. Fumbling with the ball, he attempts to catch it, but fails. As it drops to the ground, the girl lets out a small giggle, that instead of angering him; makes him almost smile at his own mistake, almost.

"I'm Tori," she says, her bright blue eyes sparkling in the sun.

"I'm Gaara," he says, picking up the ball.

"Doozo yoroshiku (nice to meet you), Gaara-kun." Tori says, with a sweet grin. Gaara tosses the ball back to Tori, and she copies the motion. As the afternoon turns to night, the two children play in solitude enjoying the rare moment of innocence.

* * *

Thanks for reading!! If you could please review and tell me what you think. Yup so I think that's all...I can't ramble tonight so yeah bye bye!! 


	2. Chapter 2: A Short Meeting

"Gaara-kun, Gaara-kun!" exclaims a young girl as she runs towards the six-year-old boy on a swing. The evening air rolls in, and Gaara's grip on his teddy bear tightens as the girl approaches the swing. "Sorry, I'm late. It took me a while to find an excuse to leave the house," she says, taking a seat on a different swing. It has been two years now since those two misfits became friends. However, the only ones who know about their friendship are the two children themselves. Their bond is a secret from all the disapproving eyes that would other wise tear them apart.

"I-its ok Tori-san" Gaara says weakly.

"Remember, you can call me Tori-chan, 'san' is too formal" says Tori, as she begins to pump the swing.

"Sorry, Tori-chan" he says a little more loud. The two remain silent for several minutes watching as the last few people on the streets scurry home for the evening. Their meetings traditionally start out this way; a small greeting then silence comes as they begin an activity.

"Have I ever told you why I like the swing so much?" ask Tori, breaking the peaceful silence.

"No" response Gaara shaking his head. Tori takes a deep breath before answering, allowing the last few people around time to disappear from sight.

"I love it so much because swinging is the closest thing I can get to flying" she says, while dreamingly staring at the dark sky. "To be able to sour through the sky, being one with the wind, that's my dream." The two children resume silence, engaged in their own thoughts. Tori's swing slows down as she jumps off gracefully, landing on her feet. She walks behind Gaara and begins to push his swing. The gentle motion soothes the boy's tense form, but continues to look at the ground.

He hears music drifting from behind, as the sweet melody floats passed him. Twisting his head, he discovers Tori is the source of the sound. He watches her hum an unfamiliar tone, as she continues to push him on the swing. Tori notices the gesture and says, "It's called 'Shooting Star'. I could teach you the words, if you want." Gaara only shifts his gaze back to the ground, ignoring Tori's request. The tune continues to flow through the air, despite the boy's grim response.

"It's late, you should go", Gaara says blatantly.

"But, Gaara..." she says, letting the swig slow down to a stop.

"Now" says the boy with as much authority in his voice as a six-year-old can muster. Slowly walking away, she manages to flash Gaara a bright smile as a good bye, before she runs home. Gaara stays still, watching Tori leave and waits until she has left his sight, before heading home himself.

* * *

Tori pushes open the beige door leading into her home and tiptoes through the hall, praying with all her might that her parents do not hear her. Despite Gaara's somewhat early departure, she ended up making a u-turn and followed him home. In the shadows of course, just to make sure he got home all right. Inches from the door to her room, Tori hears the one thing she was trying to avoid, he mom.

"Young lady!" Tori freezes her hand on the door knob. "Where have you been? Do you realize how late it is? I've been worried sick, y-you could have been hurt o-or worse." Tori's muscles tightens, her eyes focused on the floor, and her back to her mom. "It's really dangers on the streets for a girl your age and to top it all, you've been neglecting your training!"

"I was at the park. I know I'm late, I'm sorry!" Tori quickly says, then slides inside her room and shuts the door. She leans against the door for support, as she lets her body slide to the ground. Releasing a breath she did not realize she was holding, Tori closes her eyes and listens.

"Dear," Tori hears her dad say, "She's only six."

"I know, but the sooner she learns to defend herself the better," responds her mom. "... with her nameless friends ... late at night ... and that Demon child ... in the park lately ..." her mom's voice trails off. Tori wait a few more moments, to make sure she no longer can hear her parents, and crawls off to sleep.


End file.
